


Настоящий человек

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Жил-был на свете мальчик. И у этого мальчика было механическое сердце. Но всю свою жизнь этот мальчик мечтал стать Настоящим Человеком. Так кто же такой Настоящий человек?





	Настоящий человек

**Author's Note:**

> Маршалу и Акутен. Без вас двоих я бы не смогла этого сделать.
> 
> Это сказка. Прощу читателя воспринимать ее как сказку. Сказка эта не совсем для детей и я очень постаралась выразить это. Так же очень прошу написать свои ощущения по поводу этого произведения хотя бы пару строк, ибо это первый раз. когда мое произведение больше десяти страниц.

Давным-давно жил-был мальчик, у которого было механическое сердце. Он слушал, как оно тихо стучит: «Тук-тук, тук-тук»... Он чувствовал, как оно наполняет каждую клеточку его тела жизнью, и никогда бы не подумал, что оно слишком плохо справляется со своими обязанностями. Он никогда не был в тишине, но за много лет он настолько привык к этому стуку, что почти не замечал его, а потому находил даже тишину умиротворяюще прекрасной. Он долго учился жить с механическим сердцем как настоящий человек, но это было нелегко. Самая большая сложность была в том, что он никогда его не видел, настоящего человека, а потому, как и всякий, кто чего-либо никогда не видел, а лишь представлял, он стремился к собственному, придуманному идеалу.

Однажды мальчик увидел самое прекрасное дерево в мире. Каждая его ветвь была затейливо изогнута, каждый листочек отличался цветом от предыдущего, каждый цветок благоухал так, что голова кружилась от этого божественного запаха. Мальчику казалось, будто каждый листок был выточен из изумруда, сияющего на солнце тысячью оттенков зелени, слепя глаза своей красотой. Каждый лепесток не был похож на другой, цветы казались невесомыми и пленили яркостью самоцветов. Он увидел это дерево и сказал:

— Я хотел бы научиться восхищаться. 

В этот миг в его механическом сердце открылась потаённая дверца, и, вновь взглянув на это дерево, он почувствовал волны восторга, что текут по его венам, устремляясь к голове и ударяя в нее солнечными, яркими и чуть обжигающими брызгами. Он пошатнулся, удивленно глядя, ощущая, но все же устоял на ногах.

Мир вспыхнул буйными красками, и восторженные глаза мальчика устремились вверх, по величественному точёному стану дерева, по искусно переплетённым ветвям и дальше — в совершенный, благородно-загадочный купол неба. 

— Восторг, оказывается, такое сильное чувство! — воскликнул он и огляделся: поляна вокруг дерева была усыпана сказочными цветами, столь же прекрасными, как и цветущие на дереве, и мальчик, у которого было механическое сердце, не пожалел времени и сил, чтобы восторгаться каждым из них, но это отняло у него много сил, и он лег на траву, глядя в небо. 

Небо было высоким и темно-голубым, почти синим, по нему плыли красивые пушистые облака. Они словно были сотканы из золотой и розовой паутины, такой тонкой, что, казалось, они вот-вот рассыплются, а на каждой из ниточек дрожала и сияла, как алмаз, маленькая росинка. В некоторых из них он мог рассмотреть себя, удивленно подмечая, что был бы довольно высок, особенно если б смотрел на себя глазами росинки. Облака плыли неспешно, неторопливо, синяя высь завораживала, и мальчик почувствовал, как новый восторг окутывает его тело. Не успев осознать, что происходит, он увидел, что все его тело покрыто мягкими лепестками цвета самого восторга — золотистыми с белыми искорками. Они покрывали его с ног до головы и путались в мягких волосах, проскальзывая между прядями. 

Прекрасное зрелище! И, как ни жаль было мальчику его разрушать, он все же поднялся на ноги и пошел дальше. Он прошел лес и речку, что текла, сверкая в лучах солнца, и манила, манила за собой... Но водное наваждение рассеялось, стоило ему услышать дивную песню. Ставший привычным восторг более не пульсировал в его голове, нет, он по-отечески нежно покачивал мальчика на руках, словно младенца, под дивное пение маленькой, неприметной птички, не заслуживавшей, казалось, и доли внимания. Но пела она так красиво, что мальчик сказал:

— Ах, как это чудесно! Мне бы насладиться всласть такой песней!

Не успел он договорить, как механическое сердце внутри него зашевелилось и открыло еще один потаённый кармашек, и мальчик упал, чувствуя огромное удовольствие и восхищение, которые поглощали его тело целиком. Он проваливался в песню птички все глубже и глубже, и был не в силах бороться с негой, что ласкала его со всех сторон, укутывая и баюкая. 

Словно материнские руки, ласкала мальчика песня, и он начал двигаться ей в такт, завороженный её трепетным звучанием. Под ногами хрустнули ветки, и не успевший очнуться мальчишка почувствовал, что падает вниз, вниз, быстрее и быстрее, и ритм его механического сердца всё ускорялся, и шестерни задвигались торопливей, и вспыхнуло на краткий миг железное сердце у мальчика в груди, выпуская на волю новое чувство, спеленавшее его подобно савану. Ужас, мерзкий, угольно-черный ужас вырвался из раскаленного сердца и начал душить падающего мальчишку. 

Мир пред его глазами почернел, каждая мышца заледенела от ужаса, что дохнул ему в лицо, словно сама смерть, лишая способности двигаться и мыслить. Дикие, жуткие видения тотчас пронеслись в его голове: вот он, разбившийся и более не живой, вот он, окровавленный и бездыханный... Липкий Ужас схватил его за горло и сдавил неистово, не давая сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха!.. Но вдруг серебристые нити замедлили его падение и спружинили. Удивленный мальчик подлетел вверх на добрых полтора метра и вновь упал на нити, как на батут. Ужас удалился не солоно хлебавши, а его место заняло что-то такое теплое, легкое, почти невесомое, что заставило его посмотреть по-новому на ту пещеру, в которой он волею судьбы оказался. 

Мальчик огляделся: вокруг было мрачно и мозгло, но исчезли кошмары, что виделись ему, когда его обнимал Ужас; все казалось таким загадочным и таинственным. Внезапно взгляд мальчишки упал на его собственные руки — и он не узнал их: долго рассматривая их в тусклом свете, он пытался понять, куда делись пухленькие ладошки малыша и откуда же взялись эти худые, костистые ладони, запястья и локти, такие острые, будто вот-вот прорежут кожу. Он весь стал угловатым, и, уж конечно, от этого зрелища он не почувствовал того восторга, который он испытал тогда, на поляне с цветущим деревом.

— Так значит, Ужас меня состарил... — понял юноша, и дал себе зарок впредь никогда не испытывать этого пожирающего его годы чувства. 

Оставаться здесь дольше было невыносимо. Ни на миг более он не хотел ощущать присутствие в себе Ужаса, и даже вспоминать о нем, хоть и были мягкими и теплыми на ощупь спасшие его нити. Юноша выбрался из этого кружева, глянув на него напоследок, и поспешил куда-то во тьму, во мрак. Вскоре чернота поглотила его угловатую фигуру, и, словно в доказательство несовершенства его тела, юноша каждой выпирающей косточкой ощутил каждую неровность, поворот постепенно сужающегося тоннеля, каждый выступ и уступ. 

Впереди замаячил неяркий свет, переливающийся, манящий. Юноша, чье сердце было механическим, словно завороженный смотрел на этот огонек и шел к нему, не замечая боли в израненном теле. Он всё натыкался на углы и камни, на неровности пещерных стен, но продолжал иди к свету все быстрее и быстрее. Огонек рос, увеличивался в размерах, превращаясь в огромный дом, объятый пламенем. Два этажа из резного дерева трещали, шипели, пожираемые ненасытным огнём. Словно насмехаясь над ним, пожар разинул свою огромную, жадную пасть и слизнул узорчатые стены, вгрызся в трещащую от жара крышу. 

Осколки черепицы разлетались во все стороны, но юноше не было до этого никакого дела. Его глаза застилали слезы. Он смотрел на дом, в котором с первого взгляда узнал тот самый дом, Дом, В Котором Жило Счастье. И сейчас это необретенное Счастье горело, и юнец кинулся, было, вовнутрь, желая спасти хоть кого-нибудь из тех, кто там был, хотя бы что-то вынести из этого адского места, но его с ног до головы окатила волна паники. Страха. Он хотел ворваться в самое пекло, но вход уже завалило; стоило юноше обежать дом, как тот начал подкашиваться, будто смертельно раненый, и качнулся прямо на него, бросая свои пылающие брусья и бревна ему под ноги. 

Переносить это зрелище еще хоть мгновение было невозможно. Хотелось броситься со всех ног и бежать, бежать, пока не упадешь замертво. Бежать, так, чтобы не хватало дыхания для жизни, чтобы силы иссякали, и, загнав себя, более никогда и ничего не видеть. Горячие дорожки слез прочертили его лицо, заструились по подбородку и закапали на рубашку, но она так и осталась сухой: среди этого огненного безумия стоял такой жар, что соленая влага высыхала слишком быстро, а железное сердце внутри раскалилось добела и опасно затрещало, затряслось. 

И тогда юноша побежал.

Он сорвался с места, и, не глядя под ноги, бросил свое тело вперед, пытаясь выкинуть из головы этот жуткий образ. Он бросился туда, где была спасительная тьма, туда, где не было сожженного Счастья. Он знал: лишь в этом сгоревшем доме его могли принять таким, каков он есть, — с механическим, ущербным сердцем. Но опоздал. Словно желая нагнать упущенное время, юноша спешил как можно дальше от этого места, не глядя, куда он бежит. Лишь на мгновенье мрак снова обнял его — и с прежним ужасом он вновь ощутил обжигающее пламя. Лабиринты переходов вывели его вновь к тому, от чего он бежал: беспощадная пещера привела его к месту гибели Счастья. Юноша снова стоял посреди пожара, и вот уже крыша рушилась, и не было сил для того, чтобы остановиться, подумать...

Горячие осколки черепицы и стены уже готовы были сложиться как карточный домик, погребая под собой единственного, кого не хватало в этом доме, они стали угрожающе наваливаться на юнца. Не в силах более переносить этого, он закричал, завопил во все горло, и его механическое сердце надломилось и встало, не выдержав перегрузки. 

Падая, он еще слышал отдаленный торжествующий рев пламени, хруст ломающегося дома, но ничего не мог сделать. И не хотел более ничего. 

Все стихло. 

Мир погрузился в дремоту, дожидаясь, пока треснувшее в груди юноши механическое сердце остынет и вновь начнет отсчитывать количество ударов, предназначавшееся ему по гарантийному сроку. 

Открыв глаза, юноша обнаружил себя посреди пепелища. Ни одна балка его не тронула, ни одна стена не задела, и даже стекла и черепица, словно рассыпанные осторожной рукой, лежали рядом, и ни одby осколок не коснулся его. Это было удивительно. Сейчас, после того Отчаяния, что он пережил, им наконец-то овладел Покой. 

— Этот дом не был единственным. Он был просто первым, — успокоил себя юноша и осмотрелся. Оказалось, что он выбежал из пещеры, когда кругом была тьма, и теперь он на небольшой каменистой местности, а высоко в стеклянном небе сияет восходящее оранжевое солнце, даже не слепя глаз. Под его светом в пепле что-то призывно сверкнуло, и юноша протянул руку, сметая его и рассматривая небольшой кулон. Прежде он никогда не видел ничего подобного, и не знал, как обращаться с таким механизмом, но в его сердце сразу же запало чувство сходства с этим обожженным предметом. 

Любопытство призывными колокольчиками зазвенело в его голове, и тонкие пальцы стали изучать этот предмет с особой тщательностью и упорством. Стоило ему провести указательным пальцем по ободку крышки, как она раскрылась, и изнутри, поскрипывая забившимися от пепла шестеренками, полилась медленная, но очень красивая мелодия. Юноша почувствовал, что ему стало легче, трещина в его сердце уже не болела так, как прежде. Музыка из этого медальона успокаивала боль не только в механической части его тела, но и в каждом синяке и царапине и давала ему Уверенность, чтобы идти дальше.

И вот, юноша с механическим сердцем отправился в путь.

Он шел долго без устали, и вскоре под его ногами появилась дорога, на которой были написаны разные слова. Он смотрел на эти слова, читал их и всегда осторожно обходил, чтобы слова остались в целости и сохранности и чтобы каждый путник мог узнать о том, что же так волновало предыдущего. Дорога вела его прямиком в неизвестность, и юнец шел, не задумываясь о том, куда он идет. Главное — что он не прекращал своего движения. С некоторых пор он ощутил, что это стало жизненно важно — двигаться, пусть и без направления; но все же ему требовались перерывы.

Природа была щедра, и его путь был усыпан всевозможными фруктовыми деревьями. Чьи-то заботливые руки сажали небольшие кустики с цветами или удобряли землю. Решив передохнуть и подкрепиться, юноша сел под одним из деревьев, бережно снял один плод и принялся неторопливо его есть, осматривая дорогу — может быть, еще кто-то появится? И действительно, через некоторое время он услышал тихое позвякивание колокольчика. 

Юноша с механическим сердцем внимательно осмотрел дорогу, но на ней никого не было. Звук повторился с той же стороны, и юноша удивился. 

— Как это странно, -заметил он. — Звук есть, а никого нет.

— Кааак это неееет? — раздались урчащие нотки где-то справа от него, и лишь по голосу юноша сумел увидеть под одним из деревьев два жёлтых глаза с вертикальными зрачками, что смотрели на него снизу-вверх. 

— Ой! — воскликнул он и протер глаза, боясь, что это всего лишь плод его воображения. — Кто здесь?

— Здеесь — это гдеее? — мурлыканье раздалось снова, и голос продолжил. — Здееесь — я. А тааам — ты. 

— Кто ты? — настаивал юноша, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, но обладатель желтых глаз сливался с плодородным черноземом. — Покажись! Я тебя не вижу!

— Ты мнооого чего не виидишшшшь, — отозвался голос и двинулся в сторону от деревьев. На дорогу вышел угольно-черный кот. Он был черным полностью — от кончиков ушей с пушистыми кисточками до кончиков чёрных когтей. Даже усы у этого кота были черными. 

Восхищенный вздох вырвался из горла юноши: он видел, как хорош был кот, как лоснилась на солнце его шкурка, как блистали его наточенные коготки. 

— Кот! — радостно и восхищенно воскликнул юноша, и кот внезапно недобро прищурился.

— Так вот сррразу, чуть меня увидели — Кот! А мооожет у меня ииимя есть? — недобро прошипело создание. — Я же не называю тебя — Юношшша! 

— А почему нет? Я же себя так называю, — пожал плечами юноша с механическим сердцем.

— У тебя жжже имя есссть! — покачал головой кот, закатив глаза, и, посмотрев в небо, усмехнулся.

— Имени нет, — покачал парень головой и удивился. — Ой, а вы усмехаетесь совсем как человек.

— Это не я усссмехаюсссь как человек, а люди усмехаютссся как я, — покачал головой кот. — Есссли у тебя нет имени, то у тебя нет сссудьбы. 

— А разве она от имени зависит? — неподдельно удивился юноша вновь. Эта встреча и прям была удивительной — такой собеседник и такие мысли заставляли его думать о том, что прежде никогда не приходило ему в голову.

— Не от имени, дурррачек, а от того, кем ты себя осссознаешшь, — проворчал недовольно кот, зажмурился и, поразмыслив, изрек: 

— Я нарекаю тебя именем Велорий. Будь храбрым, честным и стремись к намеченной цели, не пороча собственное имя.

Какая-то застежка внутри железного сердца щёлкнула — и юноша улыбнулся, чувствуя, что теперь он может пройти еще тысячи и тысячи дорог. Теперь, у него есть то, чего не было раньше, — Вера. Он ощутил в полной мере, как она горячо обдала его сердце и душу, как пробежалась от кончиков пальцев к голове и осталась в глазах. 

— Велорий, — произнес собственное имя свежеименованный юноша. — Ве-ло-рий. Мне нравится. А как зовут тебя?

— Мр-мыррр-мяяяяу, — представился чёрный кот, разгладив черным когтем усы. — Можно просто — Мррррряу. Я бы поклонился, но сегодня я без шляпы.

Новая усмешка кота не вызвала такого удивления, и Велорий кивнул, принимая его объяснение как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Дааа, значит ты на Дорррроге недавно? — понимающе посмотрели на него желтые глаза и сверкнули острые белые зубы. — Ты юн, у тебя не было имени, и ты, кажется, стрррремишься в Горррод людей.

— Разве это плохо? — поднял брови юноша, рассматривая со всех сторон кота и особенно заинтересованно разглядывая его черный с кисточкой хвост. В отличие от Мр-мыррр-мяяяяу, у него самого хвоста не было, и видеть то, как этот самый черный хвост движется то вправо, то влево, то стучит по земле, было очень и очень непривычно, а от того особо увлекательно.

— Смотрррря с какой сторрроны посмотрррреть, — совершенно серьезно отвечал кот на вопрос юноши с механическим сердцем. — Зачем тебе в человечий Горррррод?

— Я хочу научиться жить как человек! — пылко ответил Велорий, сразу же как-то собравшись, выпрямившись. Его глаза сверкнули ярко. 

— Смеешнооой ты, — проурчал Мррррряу, явно довольный его ответом, и зажмурился, грея нос на солнышке. — Даже люююди не умеют жить как человек, а ты хооочешь у них этому научиться. 

Кот несколько мгновений молчал, выпускал когти, разминая землю под лапами, и бил себя хвостом по бокам. Едва юноша открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как желтые глаза посмотрели на него внимательно.

— Поссслушшшай моего сссовета, мальчик. Не ходи в Горрррод. Там ты ничего не найдёёёёшь для себя. Иди пока по тррропинке, нассссслаждайся этим мессстом. Есссли ты потом ррррешишься вссссссё же, то в любой момент сможешь туда верррнуться, — сказал Мррррряу и внезапно пропал.

Так как кот был несоизмеримо старше и мудрее, чем сам юноша, Велорий решил последовать его совету и доказать самому себе, что он никогда не отступит от своей самой заветной мечты.

Мощеная дорога, и правда, расходилась в одном месте: от нее шла крошечная тропинка, которую юноша бы даже не заметил, если бы Мр-мыррр-мяяяяу не сказал ему о ее существовании. Стоило одной его ступне коснуться этой дороги, как все краски вокруг изменились: зелень стала быстро-быстро приобретать оттенки жёлтого и скоро сравнялась в цвете с глазами Кота. Эта перемена была так разительна, что Велорий поспешил по тропинке вперед — мало ли что произойдет дальше! 

Чем быстрее он шагал, тем больше чернели листья, скукоживались и падали с веток. Плоды ссыхались, деревья и кусты умирали Навсегда. Юноша пошёл ещё быстрее, следя не столько за тропинкой, сколько за изменениями вокруг. На него набросился жуткий, пронизывающий ветер и вырвал всё то тепло, которым он запасся на прежней дороге. Надвигающаяся тьма уже, было, объяла его, но белые хлопья, полетевшие с пепельно-серых небес, стали ее разгонять. Дыхание капельками замерзало в воздухе, да так и оставалось висеть на месте, недвижимое, порой лишь разлетаясь вокруг разноцветными кристалликами льда. Велорию не терпелось найти укрытие поскорее, ведь завывания ветра не предвещали ничего хорошего. 

Сквозь звуки ветра пробивался еще какой-то звук — страшный, необычный, неизведанный, и юноше, чье сердце было механическим, ничего не оставалось, кроме как двинуться на этот звук. Его источником оказалась птица, которая, как колесо, каталась туда и обратно в тонком слое снега, собирая его на свое коричневое оперение и оставляя на черной земле спутанные следы.

Велорий подскочил к несчастной птице, словно бьющейся в припадке, подхватил ее на руки и обнял, стараясь успокоить.

— Тише-тише! Хватит! Уймись!

Но птица никак не утихала. Она отчаянно колотила крыльями, клевала юношу и царапалась, выбиваясь из сил. Когда силы, наконец, закончились, она спросила его неожиданно разумно, но очень тихо, прокашливаясь после крика:

— Кто здесь? 

— Это я, — таким же шепотом отозвался юноша. — Велорий. 

— Велорий? Где я?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой парень и увидел, что птица смотрит на него огромными, белыми, как кружащийся снег, слепыми глазами. — А ты кто?

Подёрнутые белёсой дымкой глаза моргнули и распахнулись еще шире.

— Я сова Хайноль. Прости, что я тебя била и царапала. Со мной такое бывает в последнее время всё чаще. 

Велорий кивнул и, сообразив, что сова его не видит, сказал:

— Я прощаю тебя, Хайноль. Может быть, ты знаешь, где можно укрыться от холода и снега? Мое железное сердце замерзает слишком быстро, и, боюсь, что, если мы останемся тут, я скоро умру...

— Я бы рада показать тебе путь до одной брошеной норы, но я ничего не вижу, — сочувственно отозвалась сова. — Однако, скажи мне, что ты видишь вокруг, — и я постараюсь привести тебя туда, где мы сможем спрятаться от приближающегося мороза. Пока ещё тут тепло, но если ты говоришь правду, то нам стоит поспешить. Мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы ты погиб по моей вине.

Велорий начал описывать всё, что видит, до мелочей и тонкостей, и мудрая сова направила его туда, где находилась заброшенная берлога. В берлоге было много тёплых листьев и мягкого пуха, который мгновенно обнял стопы юноши и согрел их. Осторожно посадив на этот пух Хайноль, он сел рядом и решил расспросить её, пережидая, пока снаружи кончился время снега, и спросил ее.

— Как давно ты ослепла?

— Давно, — отозвалась сова, тяжко вздохнув. — Видишь ли, мальчик, у которого механическое сердце, говорят, что любопытство сгубило кошку. Так вот, люди, что так говорят, — не правы! Ее сгубило не любопытство, а знание, и то не всякое. Вот и меня сгубила не жажда знания, а оно само. Ты знаешь, совы бодрствуют по ночам, и дня они никогда не видят. Но мне всегда было любопытно, какой он — День. И из-за своего любопытства я решила не спать как можно дольше. Это было тяжело, но я справлялась. Мир с восходом солнца заиграл новыми, яркими красками, и они обожгли мои глаза. И чем выше поднималось солнце, тем горячее становилось, но вместе с тем я видела прелесть этого мира с новой стороны и хотела знать, как протекает День. 

И вот, сквозь листву пробилось яркое солнце и обогрело каждое моё перышко. Это было приятно, и я устремилась наверх, чтобы почувствовать, как это тепло пронизывает каждую мою косточку, но мир стал слишком ярким: стоило мне вылететь из спасительной тени листвы — и солнце обожгло мои глаза, но мой разум преисполнился знанием. Я упала камнем вниз, не в силах держаться в воздухе, не видя, куда я лечу, а земля, словно ненарочно опрокинутый кубок, завертелась подо мой... Небо, что в ночные часы было для меня благословением, — в один миг стало проклятием. 

О, если бы на этом мои беды кончились! Слишком хорош оказался мир, в котором мне удалось побывать, пусть лишь на миг, и я рассказала о нем каждой сове, что пожелала меня услышать. Но они не допустили моей ошибки. Я рассказывала историю так, что они будто видели всё наяву, а для меня словно вернулось зрение. Мой слух развился сверх нормы: я стала слышать каждое едва уловимое дуновение ветерка, я слышала, как новый росток пробивается сквозь землю, и знала уже иной мир, и говорила о нем без устали до тех пор, пока мой рассудок не помутился. Мне говорили, что так не может быть, что всё на самом деле протекает иначе, — и мне пришлось улететь в никуда, чтобы меня не осмеивали более и не называли лгуньей. Так я оказалась тут.

Но знаешь, мальчик, здесь ведь всё иначе: стоит моему слуху уловить хоть что-то, недоступное другим, — и безумие захватывает мой разум, ведь каждый звук ударяет по моим ушам, и я снова и снова слышу обвинительные голоса сородичей и никак не могу заставить их замолчать или переубедить их...

Хайноль умолкла. Велорий тоже молчал, размышляя о том, что произошло с его новой знакомой. 

— Знаешь, — внезапно начал он. — Я думаю, что они были не правы. Если ты это слышала, — значит, это действительно есть, но познать это дано не всем, а лишь для избранным. Возможно, ты не единственная сова, которая рискнула не спать днем, и, может быть, тебе удастся найти тех, кто слышит мир так же, как и ты, найти место, где для тебя всегда будет Покой. 

— Я же слепа, мальчик, — горько отвечала ему сова. — Мне не найти этого места, даже если оно и есть.

— Ты просто не веришь в себя, — серьезно возразил ей юноша. — Попробуй! Сделай первый шаг — и у тебя все получится! Я дам тебе свою Веру, и с ней ты найдешь место, где будет всегда хорошо и приятно.

— Но если ты отдашь свою Веру мне — то что останется у тебя? 

— Мне останется много чего замечательного. Я не пропаду, тем более, что я знаю путь к своему заветному желанию.

Велорий поделился с совой своей Верой и выглянул из берлоги, чтобы посмотреть, что там, снаружи. А там расцветала весна, вступая в свои права. Стаявший снег бежал ручейком по натоптанной тропинке, с веток падали прозрачные капли, и весь мир, казалось, звенел в своем пробуждении, а тропинка манила новыми местами, новыми существами, с которыми ещё предстояло встретиться, новыми историями, которые предстояло узнать.

Полный энтузиазма, Велорий сердечно простился с Хайноль и бодро зашагал вперед. Вокруг распускались цветы, прилетали птицы, созревали плоды, а он не останавливался ни на мгновение. Предстоящая новая жизнь вселяла в него новые силы, и сердце почти не скрипело; а когда оно начинало болеть слишком сильно, он доставал из нагрудного кармана медальон, заводил его и слушал до тех пор, пока не уходила не только боль, но и тревоги, страхи, досады. 

Неожиданно тропа повернула, и взору юноши открылось огромное полуразрушенное здание из бетонных плит. Солнце висело прямо над ним, и, чтобы получше рассмотреть это странное сооружение, обвитое плющом и какими-то диковинными растениями с огромными разноцветными, переливающимися в лучах солнца цветами, он приложил руку к глазам, прикрывая их от слепящего солнца. Наверху кто-то был. Юноша слабо различал фигуру, но, не желая отказываться от нового знакомства, зашагал в сторону здания, намереваясь разыскать ход наверх. 

Ход прикрывала изрядно покосившаяся дверь, и юноше пришлось приложить немало усилий для того, чтобы открыть ее. Наверх вели лестницы с широкими пролётами и множеством других таких же покосившихся и полуразрушенных дверей, но ни за одной из них никого не было. Пока он взбирался, начало смеркаться. Сумерки спускались на землю почти незаметно, но он знал, что скоро станет совсем темно. Однако, стоило лёгкому сумраку коснуться земли, как он услышал тихий, нежный голос, что лился, словно живительный водопад, откуда-то сверху. Он не манил, как свет в пещере, обернувшийся пожарищем, и не пугал, как хлопанье крыльев и крик безумной совы, но предавал сил, — и новое чувство стало доступно Велорию: механическое сердце чуть нагрелось, позволяя Надежде тихо скользнуть в его душу, а она подстёгивала взбираться выше и выше.

Чем темнее становилось, тем больше голос набирал силу, пока, наконец, темнота не вынудила юношу ориентироваться на один лишь голос. Когда Велорий одолел очередной пролёт, темнота неожиданно расступилась перед ним, открывая его взору новый пролёт, посреди которого горел небольшой костерок, и та фигура, что виделась ему при свете дня, оказалась такой же костлявой, как и он сам, девушкой. Песня не прервалась, а затихала, как море после бури, и взор девушки обратился на него. 

— А я думала, ты меня не найдешь, — улыбнулась она, глядя в глаза юноши, и он потерялся в её взоре окончательно и бесповоротно. Вместо глаз у нее было два осколка неба, губы — словно спелая, налитая вишня, слегка курносый нос смотрел вверх, словно всем назло. Она была не красавицей — все черты её лица были неправильными, резкими и угловатыми, но, вместе с тем, для Велория она была самым прекрасным существом из тех, что он когда-либо видел.

— Я не мог тебя не найти. Кажется, я искал тебя всю жизнь! — страстно отозвался юноша и присел рядом с ней, грея руки и ноги у костра. — Твоя песня была столь волшебна! Лишь она помогла мне, не дожидаясь рассвета, подняться сюда, отыскать путь в ночи.

Ответом на его пылкую речь был лишь весёлый смех, монетками рассыпавшийся по бетонному полу и тут же ускакавший куда-то вдаль. Налюбоваться ею не было сил, и юноша с механическим сердцем смотрел, смотрел на нее во все глаза, чувствуя, как каждая шестерёнка дрожит и трясётся в груди.

— Ты пришёл, и это главное, — отозвалась девушка, склонив голову на бок и обхватив руками острые коленки. Лишь сейчас Велорий обратил внимание на то, что у нее обломанные ногти и пальцы в синяках, царапинах, с ободранными на костяшками. 

— Я не мог не прийти, — отозвался он, принимая каждую ее царапинку, не задавая лишних вопросов. 

— Это не так, — покачала девушка головой. — Как тебя зовут?

— Велорий. А как твое имя? — улыбнулся юноша.

— Лейра, — улыбнулась она в ответ своими яркими губами. 

— Как ты тут оказалась? Почему ты именно здесь? — спросил юноша, разглядывая ее и запечатляя ее образ в своей голове.

— Я здесь, потому что у меня нет иного выхода.

— Выход есть всегда.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела вверх, туда, где на безоблачное небо высыпали словно из прохудившегося мешка мириады звезд. Девушка не оспорила его высказывание, но в воздухе повисла ее мысль, противоборствовавшая ему. 

— Посмотри на стены, — неожиданно сказала она и показала на уцелевшую половину одной из стен. На стене видны были едва различимые знаки и символы.

— Что это? — удивился Велорий, который не сразу приметил их.

— Это просьба о помощи. Крик души. Здесь когда-то жила девушка, которая стала рабой в собственном доме. В собственном теле.

Присмотревшись, он и правда различил слова «Помогите», «Спасите», «Вытащите меня отсюда!», «Ну хоть кто-нибу»... Они вызывали неприятное, липкое чувство, оседающее на душе тонкой пленкой. Отвращение? Страх? Ужас? Нет, эта была странная смесь всех этих чувств.

— Она спаслась? — спросил Велорий, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал его. Лейра кивнула, и ее соломенные волосы рассыпались по плечам, закрыв большую часть лица.

— Люди боялись ее, и потому заперли тут. Но она спаслась. Я тоже оказалась здесь из-за людей. Точнее, из-за их страха заглянуть в мои глаза. Эти бескрылые создания не могут выносить мой взгляд. 

— Но почему? Твои глаза — два осколка неба. Почему же те, что мечтают стать птицами, так боятся заглянуть в твои глаза? Почему они так страшатся попытаться выдержать это и обрести свободу? — нахмурился Велорий, склоняя голову, чтобы ему было лучше видно собеседницу, кажущуюся почти невесомой в свете постепенно прогорающего костра. 

— Они боятся почувствовать всю мощь небесного равнодушия, когда останутся один на один со мной, — вздохнула Лейра и отвела пряди со своих глаз. В двух осколках отражалось бездонная синева неба и яркость костра, что напомнила юноше о его сгоревшем Доме, но Велорий выдержал этот взгляд. 

Скрипевшие и шатавшиеся пружины и шестерни успокоились, и теперь он чувствовал безумный коктейль из радости, спокойствия и наслаждения. Постепенно сердце в его грудной клетке начало нагреваться, но он всё сидел и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь от ее лица. 

— Я так рада, что ты пришел, — призналась она еле слышно, и в этот миг свет победил ночь, и небо постепенно начинало светлеть. Вместе с небом светлела и Лейра, будто собираясь исчезнуть, и, в попытке остановить ее, оставить себе, юноша обнял ее и крепко прижал к своему горящему сердцу. Девушка вскрикнула, обжегшись, но прижала его к себе лишь теснее, шепча на ухо Велорию:

— Спасибо, что ты пришел. Я дождалась тебя. Спасибо за то, что ты дал мне шанс. Я никогда тебя не забуду!

Едва солнце своим первым лучом коснулось земли, как девушка рассыпалась в объятиях юноши, и два маленьких осколка неба сначала упали ему на грудь, обжигая ее еще сильнее, а потом взмыли в небесную высь.

Мужчина ощутил, как сердце в его грудной клетке едва ли не взорвалос и вторая трещина пошла по нему, выпуская горячий пар из груди и оставляя сильные ожоги поверх тех, что нанесли два горячих осколка неба, что всем казались холоднее льда. И тут его обдало новое чувство, доступное лишь тем, кто чувствовал когда-либо душевную близость с другим человеком. 

Одиночество.

Слез не было, печаль и тоска не имели ничего общего с тем, как сильно мужчина ощутил утрату. Он долго сидел так — обнимая воздух, не замечая, как ночь и день сменяются, и чувствуя пустоту внутри себя. Время шло, и боль, она не стихала, нет, но с ней стало легче смириться. Изрядно возмужавший молодой человек собрал всю свою силу воли в кулак и поднялся, оглядывая все вокруг. Его ждала дорога. Теперь, он был уверен, что ему жизненно необходимо научиться быть человеком. В конце концов, люди довольно быстро справляются с утратами, их живые сердца были так сильны! Сколько страстей они могут пережить!

Спустившись из этого здания, Велорий направился прямиком к той дороге, что бросил прежде. Он шел в людской Город, чтобы научиться у них столькому, и старался не вспоминать о словах Мр-мыррр-мяяяяу о том, что люди и сами не умеют быть человеками, лишь людьми.

Город встретил его серостью, обыденностью и гамом. Велорий не останавливаясь шел вперед, но замедлил шаг. Впервые он видел людей так близко. Он смотрел на них, старался запомнить, как они ведут себя, и это не укладывалось в его голове. Он представлял их себе совсем иначе, но все они были одинаковыми, в большинстве своем, очень похожими. Слиться с ними не представляло никакого труда, но разве так должны вести себя настоящие человеки?

Город принял его с распростертыми объятиями, и Велорию оставалось лишь удивляться, глядя на них. Повседневная суета и быт постепенно затягивала и его, но вместе с тем, его железное сердце мерно тукало в груди, не позволяя ему забыть, что он не родился здесь, и не смотря на весь свой талант в мимикрии среди этих существ, он навсегда останется иным. 

И правда, его жизнь здесь была полна забот, а потому текла быстро, так быстро, что он не успел заметить, как состарился, словно это произошло в один день. Он не прекращал искать здесь подобных Лейре, не прекращал надеяться, что однажды ему встретится другой человек, с механическим сердцем, и за этими заботами пролетел незаметно остаток его жизни. Теперь он знал много людей, он видел много историй, но ни одна не впечатляла его так, что те самые первые, что он узнал вне Города. 

Последний день его в Городе, был, как всегда окрашен в серые тона, различных оттенков, вокруг его кровати собралось множество людей, что с одинаково скорбными, серыми сочувствующими лицами смотрели на него. И тогда, он заговорил.

— Я обманул вас.

Эта фраза вызвала вздох удивления. На смертном одре никто не решался говорить таких речей. Лицемеры, скрывавшие свою сущность друг от друга не могли поверить, что найдется среди них тот, что признается в своих грехах на смертном одре, а не предпочтет умереть во славе достопочтенного господина.

— Я обманул вас, люди, — хрипел его старческий голос. — Я старался стать человеком, чтобы понять, как вы выдерживаете любовь. Как вы справляетесь с разлукой. Как вы выносите потери. Я старался быть человеком, но вы называли меня святым. Я пытался быть похожим на вас, и преуспел в этом лучше, чем каждый из вас мог бы подумать, но вы называли меня поддонком и мерзавцем. А я обманул вас.

Сухие губы, в обрамлении тысячи морщин скривились в победоносной усмешке, и старческое тело, в котором стукало механическое сердце, начало остывать. Лишь много позже, когда страшная тайна этого тела была открыта, его создатель частенько всплескивал руками и повторял:

— Оно треснуло! Механическое сердце треснуло — дважды! Живое железо — самый крепкий металл из известных мне не вынес душевных терзаний! Как же так? Как же так?

А тем временем, изрядно помолодевший Велорий, понял, что он стоит на том месте, где он чувствовал себя собой в последний раз — перед входом в Город. Его приключение там было окончено, и теперь можно было идти в любом другом направлении по этой тропе. Он шел долго, наслаждаясь реальным миром, ярким, необычным, многообразным. Он слушал свое механическое сердце, и медальон, что не уставал напевать ему самую красивую мелодию из всех, что он слышал, ведь пел медальон голосом Лейры.

Ноги сами привели его туда, откуда начался его путь, когда он только был мальчиком — к самому изумительному дереву на свете. Сейчас он видел, что это дерево в новом свете. Он видел рядом с деревом свой новый Дом, в котором будет жить Счастье, ведь третьему такому дому он не даст сгореть ни за что. Он видел небольшой пруд, что он сделает неподалеку, и клубмы вокруг него.

Его внимание привлекло, внезапно разнесшееся по поляне знакомое урчание.

— Мррррряу? — спросил Велорий, отыскивая кота среди веток и цветов. На одной из них он углядел его, и кивнул приветственно и дружелюбно.

— Каааак твоё путешшшествие? — отозвался кот, изогнувшись на ветке, и перевернувшись на спину. 

— Ты был прав, — вздохнул Велорий. — Я так и не сумел у них научиться быть своим. Точнее быть настоящим человеком, ведь среди них не было учителей.

— Непрррраааавда, — Отозвался кот, играя лапами с одним из парящих цветков. — Сррреди них был один учииитель. Но тебе было нееечему у него учиииться. 

— Я был своим среди чужих, — вздохнул мужчина, садясь на полянку, и глядя на забавляющегося кота. В Городе он видел много таких созданий, но не одно из них не дышало мудростью этого.

— Тебе не страть своииим сррреди чужих, если ты не станешшшь чужим срррреди своииих. Иначе не бывает, мальчик.- Мррррряу скосил один желтый глаз на него, крепко держа в лапах цветок. — мирр устрррроен так, что лишь жеррртвуя одним можно получить дррругое.

Велорий вздрогнул.

— Это неправильно, — прошептал он, понурив голову. 

— Может и так, — усмехнулся кот. — А может и нет. Но ты сделал пррравильный выборрр. Ты верррнулся к истокам, чтобы обрррести покой. Чтобы твое механическое серрдце стало человечьим. Стрррой свой дом. Берреги его, и туда пррридет твое счастье. — Сказал кот, и исчез.

Мужчина же так и поступил. Строительство было ему в радость, и его дом вышел особенно красив, он был залит светом, и благоуханием цветов, и время в нем летело незаметно. А когда все комнаты были готовы, в дом постучалось Счастье. Оно было промокшее до нитки, щурило голубые глаза, похожие на два осколка неба, переминалось с одной босой ноги на другую, кусая губы и дрожа от холода, и робко улыбнулось, отлепляя о лица прилипшую соломенную прядь и спросило:

— Можно?


End file.
